CAN you love?
by magicianofblackchaos23
Summary: Kaiba gets in an awkward situation.....and then has to duel it head on!(For all Kaiba-lovers!)
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Gab here just being grateful for people who are reading this, I will take time out now to say.....I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, or anything else that I mention in this story, once again, thanks for reading. Enjoy! *goes back to mirror to apply black lip gloss* Hiho sillllverrr!!!! On with the very fist chapter! ^-^ (P.S., they'll be some brief nudity in this chapter, so if you can't stomach it, don't read ahead, or it's your funeral!)  
  
1.The nosebleed  
  
Seto Kaiba sat in his control room and wondered if his bugs had worked. He checked the "mutt's" room and Joey and another teen named Tristan were having a burping contest with soda. He shook his head, "Fools, it'll be easy to crush them."  
  
Kaiba soon got bored with them and checked on that strange girl, Was her name Ishizie? No ! Uhh, oh , it was Ishizue..., he thought.The screen showed a tanned, pretty girl with black hair that curtained her shoulders. She took off her hood, and she took her Millennium Necklace off. That wil be my necklace soon, my dear. Kaiba thought.  
  
Ishizue untied her robe's knots and the robes fell to the floor. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Seto was stunned, what was he a peeping tom? Why did he do that? Crimson blood trickled down his lip. And a knock sounded on the metal door.....  
  
Who is at the door? Why did Seto do that? Until next time! Tune in to........................aw, screw it! See ya! Oh, and review, review, review! Flames are welcome, don't shy from suggesting and what I can do better! 


	2. What the

Hello, again! Oh, almost forgot.....We the people*star spangled banner starts playing**abrupt end*......bla.....bla...DO NOT OWN YUGIOH or anything mentioned in the text. Thanks soooooo much for my first 2! Yes 2, reviewers! And as a show of gratitude, you see your screen names in print! (Ok, I admit it's not that special, but thanks so much!) Thank you--- "For the third time." *elbows a bound and desperate-looking Seto Kaiba* "Help Me!" To Seto: Shaddup! Anybob, thanks to Bloody Mary and Elle Greanleaf, I will stop blabbering now! Awwwwayyy!!!!  
  
2. What the------  
  
"Come in, whaddya want?" Kaiba said. The door swished open, and little Yugi came in. "Hey, did you-----"* sees Kaiba's nosebleed, "Oh my gosh! How did THAT happen?! Where's the tissue box?"  
  
Kaiba through blood trickling down his upheld hand managed a death glare, "This is a control room, you dolt, you think I would put a",* makes mock googily eyes, in a high pitched voice* "'Flowery' tissue box in here?!"  
  
Téa stuck her head in the door and squealed, and Kaiba had a sudden urge to close the door on it, he shook the evil idea off. "I'll get paper towels, windex ®, and tissues."  
  
Seto snarled, "I DON'T NEED HELP!" Yugi looked back at him "We all need help sometimes." Seto growled and mumbled something like 'midget boy and his cheerleading girlfriend', after that, a few 'colorful' words.  
  
Téa her arms full and got to work while Yugi handed Kaiba the tissue box and ironically enough, it was flowery! His nose wrinkled as he snatched the tissues away.  
  
Yugi went over to help out Téa. She accidentally pushed a button on his keyboard and started his camera program with twelve pop-up for each of their rooms, she gasped "You rigged our rooms?!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Wait is that...." Yugi said and clicked on one of the boxes, it showed Serenity and ....Tristan? Making out! *DA DA DAAAAA!!*  
  
o.o Yes ladies and gentlemen, you read right, Tristan and sweet innocent little Serenity! Joey, Namu (who is a lying bastard and is really Merik), and Duke passed by. Joey walked in, "Hey, what's that?", he said, interested (who's the pervert, now?). Then it dawned upon him when he noticed a very familiar vest strewn in the back of the room, "SERENITY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Joey and company raced to Serenity's quarters, leaving the long-ignored Seto all alone. And that's just how he liked it.  
  
"Are you happy with yourself, Seto Kaiba?", said a deep, accented female voice from behind as he sniggered. He swiveled around in his chair, to meet those cold blue eyes (matching his own), and the familiar curtain of black, silky hair.  
  
Kaiba was in a lot of trouble, considering her Millennium Necklace had a dieing down glow.......  
  
************************************************************  
  
What is going on? Will Ishizu* kill him for what he did?  
  
*=thanks to my reviewers, I now know how to spell Ishizu's name right.  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS! *starts hugging reviewers to death* 


	3. The chosen

"Greetings from......" if anyone knows where that's from, write it in a review, sorry I couldn't write more, but I don't wanna get sued *looks around nervously*, "bloodsucking vampires!" . Hope you liked the first two chapters; I tried to make it as less perverted as I could, but my yami, Artemis, *nudges yami* To Artemis: say hello to the readers! Artemis, to readers: F------ *quickly covers mouth* Okhaaaaaa!*sweat drop*, sorry about my foul-mouthed friend, she's in a bit of a bad mood; no Artemis isn't P.M.S-ing. She's always like that, unfortunately *^*. Step into the world of........................YUGIOH!!!!!!  
  
3. The chosen  
  
Ishizu was mad, and not an annoyed anger, no, a 'you-just-violated-my- privacy' kind of mad. "Let me guess, your plastic McDonald's® 'Millennium Necklace' told you of my bad deed?" Kaiba taunted.  
  
"You will burn right through all seven levels of Hell, if I don't forgive you. And trust me; it's not on the top of my 'To-do' list." Ishizu fired back, quickly, calmly, and very threatingly. Kaiba shrugged and laughed menacingly, "What makes you think I'm going to die so soon?" Ishizu flashed the first smile he had ever seen on her. It almost made her look immortal. She's playing with my head, he thought.  
  
Footsteps sounded down the hallway through the open doorway Ishizu was standing in, she looked back at him with an icy gaze "We'll finish this conversation later.", and with that, she left.  
  
A panting Mokuba came into the room, "Seto." *pants* "I keep on getting 'friendly' visits." Kaiba said sarcastically. Mokuba braced his weight on his knees, still trying catch his breath, "The......choosing .....for the next....duel will start in approximately 5 minutes."  
  
Seto got up and ruffled Mokuba's hair, "Take your time, Mokuba. They waited long enough to get their asses creamed, they can wait a little longer." Mokuba and Kaiba made their way slowly but surely.  
  
They entered and grumbles resounded from the assembled crowd. "You've missed the choosing Mr. Kaiba, you will be dueling against Ms. Ishtar."  
  
Kaiba turned to look at Ishizu in horror. She waved maniacally.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Do any of you people know were this story takes place? I do, mwamwamwamwamwamwamaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! "Of course you do, you're writing the story." "Shut up! Really, both of you!" *shoves Artemis and a bound and desprate-looking Seto into closet, and locks it* See ya guys! 


	4. A duel to rememberor forget

Hiiiiiiiii! I'm back from vacation and ready to write! Thanks to reviewers, again. And I would like to make one thing clear; I do not hate Merik, I LOVE HIM! I just have to portray him evil, though. And I'm very sorry for the grief I caused for Meriksangel, soooo sorry! Anybob, I don't own Yugioh, and I love Kaiba! (And can't forget poor Merik!)  
  
4. A duel to remember...or forget  
  
They both squeezed into the small tube-shaped elevator. It felt like a silent blizzard inside the tightly packed elevator. Kaiba towered over Ishizu. She smells good, he noticed, like the wind off the Nile River.  
  
He had gone to Egypt once, on a business trip to Cairo.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Kaiba stood on the bank of the east side of the Nile River. He breathed in the scent of the wind. "You really should take off that trench coat, Seto. Aren't you boiling, it's 95 ° outside."-------------  
  
(Flashback interrupted) "Top floor. Dueling arena." Said the computerized voice. "Hmph.", Ishizu said. Kaiba smirked, "Ladies first." She glared at him, "Don't be a smartass, we already pay taxes for you to act that way at work, we don't need it away from the expensive office."  
  
He blinked twice. As they were raised on the platform, Ishizu called out to Kaiba, "Your own card will be your downfall, Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba shoved his deck into his duel-disk, "Shut up, and get your ass creamed quietly."  
  
Joey tried to climb onto the field, held back by Tristan and Yugi; he shouted to Kaiba, "That is NO way to talk to a lady! No wonda' you aint' got no girlfriend!" Seto looked down at Joey with a bored look, "Control yourself, mutt, your snout does not belong in this duel! And my personal life is none of your business."  
  
Duke laughed, "That's a good one, Kaiba!" Téa laughed too, "Yeah, Kaiba, You don't have a personal life!" Ishizu turned back to Seto, "When your life is devoted solely into work, you become a hard, outer shell—""ENOUGH!" Kaiba shouted, "I didn't come here to listen to a therapy session! I came here to duel."  
  
She nodded, "Let's duel!" they said in union. "Again, ladies first." said Kaiba.  
  
Ishizu picked a card from her hand, "I place this face down in defense mode, and place two cards face down below." Kaiba smirked, "I play this quick-play card, Stop Defense!" The card appeared on the his side, Ishizu smiled vaguely........................  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ooooooh! What does Ishizu have up her sleeves? (If she had any.) Mmwwmamwmwamwmawmwaawmwmaaa! Cliffie!!!!! 


End file.
